


Strings of Fate

by Wishful_Yaoi_Desire



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Bonding, Child Ganondorf, Drama, English, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Ganondorf - Freeform, Ganondorf is precious bean, Ganondorf isn't evil, Gay, Gay Love, Good Ganondorf, His nickname is so cute, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Link and Ganondorf - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romance, Romance between boys, Slow Build, Smut, at least not yet, breath of the wild - Freeform, friendship to romance, friendship turns to love, future sex, idk where this is going, link - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful_Yaoi_Desire/pseuds/Wishful_Yaoi_Desire
Summary: After being kicked out of Gerudo Town, Ganondorf is unsure of what to do. He ends up stumbling upon a young man named Link, and the two bond instantly. Link provides support Ganondorf didn't know he needed, and Ganondorf becomes a special place in Link's heart.An Adventure with a friend turns into something more.(Note that this story takes place before Calamity Ganon, and also Ganondorf is not related to Calamity Ganon)





	1. A fated Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy guys! So I wrote this story long before BotW came out, so it was very inaccurate and to me; really bad. So I redid the whole thing!  
> Kinda not really spoilers. I will try not to spoil anything from the game. if I do however have a chapter with spoilers, I will let you know  
> This takes place a few years before Ganon takes over Hyrule and Link gets put into a 100 year sleep. My story will kinda follow the game's timeline, but some stuff may be changed.  
> I do not own any of the characters, all belong to Nintendo.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Curse my luck..." A tall muscular man groaned, hanging his head. He turned to glance back at the large vast desert he was leaving behind. Ganondorf, only 25 years old, had been officially kicked out of Gerudo Town. Gerudo Town had always been known for not allowing men inside. Being born to a gerudo female inside the town's walls; a slight exception had been made for him. Now that Ganondorf was older, the leader, Urbosa, kicked him out. His mother had pleaded to Urbosa to let him stay, but to avoid causing trouble, Ganondorf left quietly and without a word to anyone. He knew the rules of the town, and never truly felt like it was his home.

Ganondorf had short red hair that no matter how hard he tried; could not be tamed. Like his mother, He had bright golden eyes. Ganondorf preferred to clad himself in dark colored clothes. While the females loved bright revealing colors, he was the complete opposite.

While Ganondorf had dark brown skin like the Gerudos, he knew next to nothing of their language. He had been a stubborn child; refusing to learn and always bullying the other children. He had his reasons though. Being a male, none of the girls would want to play with him, which lead Ganondorf to be upset and usually take his anger out on them. For the most part, Ganondorf was happy to leave.

"Though I have no where to go..." Ganondorf groaned, tugging at his red scarf as he made his way through the canyon. Ganondorf was surprised to hear singing as he made his way along the narrow path, and eventually came across a stables. A Ruto was singing happily next to the stables with a small audience to praise him. Ganondorf made his way to the counter, where a slim man stood.

"Welcome to the Gerudo Canyon Stables! You don't look like you're from around here." He commented. Ganondorf winced, already feeling homesick. "I'm not. Do you have any horses available?"

"Sure do. We have two available, but one is a small palomino, i feel the other might fit you well. Hey boy, go fetch the giant for me!" the man called out. a young boy, no older than 18, nodded and rushed to the side of the stables.

"He is a rather large stallion, but for your build, I do believe he will be perfect for long travels. Are you visiting Hyrule Castle?" The man asked. Ganondorf looked puzzled. "There is a Castle?"

The man blinked and then laughed loudly. "My goddesses! Did you come out of a rock?" He hooted. Ganondorf glared a him, quickly shutting the man up. "I mean no disrespect, I apologize. Let me grab you a map, if you are traveling, you just might want to know where you are going." The man quickly excused himself and disappeared.

A loud scuffle nearby made Ganondorf turn his head as he gaped in shock. A large black stallion, even larger than a Clydesdale, stood proudly in front of Ganondorf. The horse had a long orange mane and tail as he tugged at the reins. The teenager holding the lead looked as small as an ant compared to him.

Ganondorf walked slowly up to the horse, his hand outstretched for the horse to inspect. The horse sniffed a few times before nuzzling his hands, sending warmth through Ganondorf's veins. "Finally someone who likes my company." Ganondorf breathed, running his knuckles along the stallion's side.

"Does he have a name?" Ganondorf inquired, looking at the small boy. "N-no sir! We just c-called him Giant. I'm glad he likes you; he is so large no one has ever rented him out before."

Ganondorf smiled softly at the stallion. "I hope we get along... Maelstrom." Maelstrom hummed, nuzzling Ganondorf's face and licking his cheek. Ganondorf laughed, feeling rather giddy to have a companion for once.

"How much is he?" Ganondorf asked. the boy handed Ganondorf the lead as he walked up to the counter. "He is 40 rupees to rent, and it comes with a saddle and the re-"

"No I mean to buy. I want to keep him." Ganondorf interrupted. Before the boy could respond, the owner reappeared; holding a map. "Oh you have takin' a liking to him have ya? Well he eats way too much and my feed and hay is nearly gone. I would be more than happy to sell him to you for 100 rupees." Ganondorf reached in his pocket and pulled out a silver rupee, placing it on the counter.

Before he could even blink, the rupee was gone and the map sat in is place. "Thank you for your purchase! the boy will make sure his saddle and bridle is secure so you can be on your way! The map is all yours, and if you ever need to rest, my stable is always open!" The owner smiled. Ganondorf thanked him and after the boy checked Maelstrom; he was on his way.

Maelstrom was a large horse, and while Ganondorf had rode horses before, being so high off the ground was a bit intimidating. Ganondorf let Maelstrom go at a slow walk as they made their way through the canyon. Ganondorf had his nose in the map as he studied the different areas he could go.

'Hmm.. it would be fun to visit the Zoras, though I can't really swim... The Ruto's would be a nice change of scenery.. buuutt I get cold too easily. Gorons might be more my style, but desert heat is probably different than being literally inside a volcano...' Ganondorf groaned as he scanned the map.

Finally after a few minutes, Ganondorf decided to go to Hyrule Field, maybe see the Castle and explore the area a bit. Folding the map and shoving it in a side bag on the saddle, Ganondorf grabbed the reins and quickly flicked his wrists. "Let's get going Maelstrom!" He yelled, feeling more free than he ever did before. Maelstorm let out a bellow before galloping out of the canyon and into the open.

The scenery was so different to what Ganondorf had grown up to. Never being a diligent student, Ganondorf had never learned how beautiful the world outside of the desert was. The plush grass, the woodland smell, the soft breeze, the beautiful music from the birds; all this was new to him. Feeling like a child, Ganondorf slowed Maelstrom down and looked around in awe.

Ganondorf had only ever known horses, bugs, and sand seals while living with the Gerudos. Occasionally his mom would talk about the different animals outside of the desert, which always excited him.

.....

"Mom, can I go outside one day and see all these animals?" 10 year old Ganondorf had asked. "No! You mustn't, it is dangerous out there, only here will you be safe." She said, scolding him for even thinking about it."

"But I am strong!" Ganondorf had said, flexing his thin arms and grinning at his mom. She smiled back softly but shook her head. "Remember what happened to your father?" Ganondorf lowered his arms and looked at the ground. "He died before I was born; a giant Boar had attacked him."

His mother took him in her arms and squeezed him lightly. "Yes.. and I do no want that happening to you either. I love you so much my little Honey Bear ; you must always stay with me." She tickled his sides as he laughed. "M-mom! i told you not to call me that!"

"Call you what? You are my little Honey Bear; my strong, handsome, fierce Honey Bear!" She continued tickling him, earning more squeals.

......

"Time sure flew.. looks like i was forced into the outside world whether you wanted it or not." Ganondorf sighed, shoving the happy memory aside.

The duo followed the path leading to the Castle slowly. They ran into many travelers along the way. Most were intimidated by Mael's size, and would quickly skitter off to the side and out of the way. A few, however, would happily greet Ganondorf and his steed; making small chat with him before going on their way.

As the day slowly turned to night, Ganondorf shivered slightly as he urged Mael on. "Let's find a place to crash for the night, my Gerudo skin isn't use to the cold." They were still a ways away from the Castle as Ganondorf tried to check the map in the dark for any nearby stables.

After a few minutes with no luck, Ganondorf gave up and looked around. His eyes sparked as he saw a light nearby. Ushering Maelstrom on, the two made their way to the light. Once nearer, Ganondorf recognized the light as a campfire, and hopped off Maelstrom. His legs were sore from being stretched to curve around Mael's large body, and almost felt them give out. He tugged Maelstrom along as they got closer.

A figure sitting at the fire shot up with surprise as Ganondorf appeared. He was taken aback by how young the figure was.

The boy sitting at the fire looked no older than 18. He had a rather thin body but his clothes alone clung to his body and his muscles. He had on a blue tunic and tan pants accompanied by large brown boots. He had beautiful golden hair that glided around his face and was tied into a loose pony-tail in the back. He had bright blue eyes that stared curiously at the newcomer.

"Who are you?" He asked. the boys voice was so soft and filled with kindness, yet Ganondorf also got the sense that he was not to be messed with. "Forgive my intrusion." Ganondorf spoke lowly, raising his arms to show he meant no harm.

"I was looking for a place to lay my head, and i spotted your fire. Perhaps you could tell me where a nearby stable or town is?"

The boy looked around and back a him; his ocean blue eyes made Ganondorf's heart speed up as they gazed into his. "There aren't any nearby, at least half a days ride. It is why I set up camp here." Ganondorf felt drawn immediately to the boy. Whether it was his looks or his voice, everything about him made Ganondorf curious to know more about him.

'No. Stop! You just grew up with women all your life, and this is the first attractive being you have come across. don't be weird!' Ganondorf cursed himself in the head.

"Well.. do you perhaps have some extra wood you could spare? I have some rupees left."

"Don't worry about it." The boy smiled, settling back down and crossing his legs. "Company is always welcome, you can sleep here, if you don't mind any snoring."

Ganondorf chuckled, "Not at all, thank you." He turned and led Maelstrom towards where the boy's horse was. The horse looked up at Mael but didn't seem at all intimidated as she nuzzled his neck. Ganondorf removed Mael's saddle and bridle before returning back to the campfire.

He sat across from the boy and thanked him once again. "Don't mention it." The boy responded, shaking his hand. "I am always happy to aid anyone who needs it. What is your name?"

"Ganondorf. What is yours?"

The boy smiled, causing Ganondorf's heart to beat hard.

"My name is Link."


	2. A Fated.. Friendship?

Ganondorf woke up as the cold crisp morning breeze tickled his nose. He sat up and yawned, stretching his sore arms and legs. Riding Maelstrom had been hell on his legs. Ganondorf looked around, finally able to see the area clearly. 

Link's camp had been set near some bushes, hidden somewhat away from the open world. Birds were chirping happily to each other. Ganondorf had no idea what time it was, but he knew it had to be way too early than he was use to. He glanced over towards the younger boy. Link was still asleep; buried in a thin blanket all the way up to his nose. His soft golden hair glided down his cheeks softly and nestled into the grass.

Ganondorf smiled softly. the night meeting the boy had been an amazing one.

....

"Ganondorf huh? That's an interesting name. Are you a Gerudo?" Link asked as Ganondorf made himself comfortable on the hard ground. The cold night air was killing Ganondorf, but he was happy to be able to warm up near the fire.

"Yes I am."

"Why did you leave? If I may ask?"

"I didn't have much of a choice. Men aren't allowed in Gerudo Town."

Link looked thoughtful for a moment. "I am sorry, that really... sucks."

Ganondorf chuckled at his comment. "I will get over it. It was time I moved on anyway." Ganondorf leaned towards the teen and smiled. "So tell me about yourself, Link."

Link smiled. "Well, i am 18 years old. My mom left when I was little. My dad is a part of the Royal guards, so he was training me to be one as well, that is, until I left." Ganondorf raised an eyebrow. "Did you run away from home?" 

Link looked away and nodded, a calm serene look on his face. "It was a tough decision, but I wasn't ready for that responsibility."

"How long have you been away from home?"

"Hmm, about a year now." 

Ganondorf was impressed. "You seem to be rather well on your own." Link smiled warmly at him. "Thank you Ganondorf. I do my best. I am just enjoying exploring and being on my own. What about you?"

Ganondorf hummed. "Not much to tell. I am 25 years old. I lived in Gerudo Town up until this day. Urbosa had been lenient to me living there but she has to rule by gerudo laws after all. " He looked at Link and was surprised to see him looking sad.

"What's wrong?" Ganondorf asked.

"It just is really sad you couldn't have kept living there. I wonder why they have those laws to begin with." Ganondorf laughed, standing up and moving to sit next to Link, rather than across from him. Link was surprised and blushed slightly as the larger man sat next to him. "I didn't like it at first, but I needed to leave the nest anyway, so it was for the best."

Link looked shyly up at Ganondorf. "That must have been hard. You are really brave for just coming out into a whole different world than you are use to." Ganondorf smiled. "You are in a similar boat with me, don't you think?"

Link laughed, his laughter sounding like heaven to Ganondorf's ears. 'If i didn't know any better, i would think i am falling for this boy..' Ganondorf thought, before shaking his head and letting out a low chuckle.

Link looked out into the distance and sighed. "Perhaps I should return to my father's side soon."

"Is that what you want to do?"

"Well no..."

"Then don't." Link looked up at Ganondorf, his nose pink from the cold. Ganondorf continued, "If you don't want to work in the Castle, then don't. You have a say for your own life, do you not?" Link ducked his head, embarrassed.

"You are right." Link laughed lightly. "You said the exact same thing as Zelda."

Ganondorf blinked. "Zelda? As in the Princess?" Link nodded. "The Royals are kinda close to my family, i knew Zelda since we were little."

"What is she like?" Ganondorf inquired. Link's face lit up as he spoke, making Ganondorf feel a twinge of pain.

"She is wonderful!" Link spoke. "She has golden hair like I do. She is so sweet too; she always made time to visit me and other villagers. She is the perfect ruler for the kingdom."

"Sounds like you have a crush on her." Ganondorf blurted out before cursing himself. 'Way to act like a jealous teenage girl!'

Link jumped slightly and blushed; waving his hands in front of his face. "N-no way! She is like a sister to me. I care for her dearly, but not that way."

Ganondorf felt himself slightly relieved, before chastising himself yet again. 'Knock it off! he is a kid! Who you just met by the way!'

"My apologies, I shouldn't have assumed." Link waved him off, laughing awkwardly. "Don't be, it's fine. It is very enjoyable to have a nice conversation with someone. We may have just met, but I feel very comfortable around you." Link smiled shyly. Ganondorf had to fight the urge to hug the boy as he nodded. "I agree." He mumbled.

The two talked a bit longer before heading to sleep.

.....

Ganondorf sighed, scratching his neck. He knew very well that he was already smitten with Link, even though they only met less than half day ago. He felt something tugging at his heart; yearning for the boy, and he had no idea why. Ganondorf had met many travelers; mostly women, who came to Gerudo Town. The men would normally stay outside and wait, so Ganondorf, being the curious child that he was, would often go out to look at the men.

'Perhaps that is where my fantasy for men all came from, since I was only surrounded by women who despised me.' Ganondorf chuckled at the thought. Gay relationships were more than accepted in Gerudo Town; being as it was a town of just women and all. Ganondorf never considered himself to be into men, but this smaller boy was making his body and mind think otherwise.

Ganondorf got up, folding the thin blanket Link and lent him and setting it to the side. He turned and walked up to Maelstrom. His horse and Link's appeared to have gotten well acquainted. Both were nuzzling each other happily. "Seems you found someone special, eh boy?" Ganondorf chuckled softly. Maelstrom made a grunting noise as he turned towards his owner and nuzzled his hand.

"They get along well." A small voice spoke. Ganondorf turned his head and watched as Link walked up next to him. Link's hair was stuck every which way as he held his blanket loosely around his shoulders. Ganondorf chuckled. "It would seem so. What is your horse's name by the way?"

Link yawned. "Epona. Epona is her name." Ganondorf looked over at the smaller horse. Epona was a gorgeous color of chestnut with white fur around her hooves. She had a beautiful white mane and tail. "She is gorgeous." Ganondorf remarked. Link smiled. "Thank you, she was raised by my family since she was little. She had always been attached to me, so when I decided to leave, she was more than happy to join me."

Ganondorf went over to her and offered his hand. Epona neighed and nuzzled his hand softly; her warm breathe gliding over his palm. "She seems to enjoy my boy's company as well as he does."

Link looked at Ganondorf and opened his mouth, but Ganondorf quickly interrupted. "Maelstrom is his name. I just got him yesterday; from the Gerudo Canyon Stables." Link smiled and nodded. "He is lovely, and so big! I have never seen a stallion that large. He fits you well." 

Ganondorf looked at Link. "I agree. So I suppose I should be on my way." He added gruffly. He didn't want to leave Link at all, but he felt he had overstayed his welcome. Link's smile faltered slightly, before he looked away. "W-where are you heading off to if i might ask?"

"I... honestly I don' really know. I was planning to head towards the Castle but after that I have no idea."

"It is a gorgeous place, you will love it." Link spoke softly. Ganondorf ran a hand through his crimson hair. "And what about you?" Link glanced at him. "I was just planning on exploring some more. I wanted to visit The Lost Woods, i heard the legendary Master sword is there. After that, well i don't really have a plan either."

Ganondorf chuckled. "I suppose we will just go wherever the wind takes us." Link nodded. Ganondorf smiled slightly before turning and getting Maelstrom ready. After a few minutes of silence, Ganondorf got up on Mael, wincing as his legs were once again spread more than he was use to around Mael's large girth. 

"Thank you again for your hospitality, i will never forget it." He looked down at the smaller boy. Link looked up at him and smiled; though his smile was not at all full of happiness like it had once been. "Of course, it was my pleasure."

Ganondorf turned Maelstrom away from Link and set him into a small canter. He refused to look back, for fear of seeing Link's sad face. He knew that Link enjoyed his company as much as he did, but he also knew that if he stayed, he would have felt more and more attracted to the boy, and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin the first "friendship" (if that could be called such) he ever had.

Maelstrom seemed unhappy to leave Epona as well; he kept glancing back and nickering. "I know boy, looks like we both fell hard pretty fast." Ganondorf chuckled. He shifted his hips to reach down and find the map through his satchel when he heard yelling behind him. 

Ganondorf glanced back and was surprised to see Link riding at full speed on Epona. "W-Wait!" Link called out. Maelstrom immediately stopped and turned without Ganondorf even having a chance to correct him. "Woah!" Link called out as he slowed Epona down. Epona was already neighing happily as she and Mael nuzzled each other. Link and Ganondorf watched the two for a moment before laughing.

"They really like each other!" Link laughed. Ganondorf agreed,before looking at him. "Why did you follow me? this path doesn't lead to The Lost Woods last I checked." Link ducked his head sheepishly. "I know... I just.. you were such fun to talk to, and well, I..." Link was blushing, which only made him more and more adorable to Ganondorf.

"I was wondering if you wanted to travel with me? I mean.. well these two really like each other, we can't very well separate them now can we?" Link said softly, looking at Ganondorf. Ganondorf could feel himself being washed away by the boy's gorgeous blue eyes, and quickly nodded. "I would be honored to."

Link lit up and clapped his hands. "Thank you! I am so glad! I would love to show you around, it would be so much fun! I have never had a friend I truly enjoyed hanging out with." Link smiled.

Ganondorf felt his heart drop. 'Right... friends.'

He feigned a small smile. "Agreed. So where to first?"


	3. A Fated Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys liking the story so far?
> 
> Honestly, i couldn't resist making Ganondorf adorable. I mean he wasn't always bad right? He had to have been an adorable child at some point!
> 
> let me know what you think, comments are always appreciated!

"Little Honey Bear?" Link burst out laughing. Ganondorf rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Yeah.. My mom's favorite animals are bears, so I ended up getting that ridiculous nickname."

Link struggled to find his breath. "It isn't ridiculous! I think it's cute."

Ganondorf blushed and looked away.

The duo were on their way to The Lost Woods, and Link and Ganondorf were having a great time chatting while riding their horses at a smooth walk. While many travelers they ran into were quick to move out of the way of Ganondorf's giant stallion; Epona was more than happy nuzzling his side whenever she got the chance.

"Most people are scared of Maelstrom's size. Epona is the first horse to take a liking to him." Ganondorf commented. Link laughed. "Epona isn't scared of much, I have ridden her into battle against bokoblins before. Plus she can tell Mael is a big teddy bear... just like his rider." Link snickered, covering his mouth. Ganondorf looked at him and growled. "Don't make me gobble you up."

Both laughed, while Ganondorf secretly wished he could gobble the boy up. Before he could change the conversation, a sudden arrow shot by, narrowly missing Ganondorf's face. Maelstrom reared up angrily and snorted. Link scanned the area before pointing to a small campsite nearby. 

A few angry red bokoblins shook their clubs while another bokoblin on a small make-shift tower readied another arrow. Link jumped off Epona, pulling out his traveler's sword and shield as he ran towards them. Ganondorf hoped off to follow, before he realized he didn't have a weapon.

"Guess my fists will have to do." Ganondorf huffed, following Link. Maelstrom and Epona instinctively moved away from the battle; Maelstrom using his large body to cover Epona. 

Ganondorf was ready to help Link, but it seemed he had it covered. Ganondorf watched Link's fluid motions as he ducked and side-stepped each attack. His body twisted as he slide to the side and knocked a bokoblin down. Ganondorf was breathless. Link was practically dancing as he dodged and countered their attacks.

A few bokoblins lay on the ground unconscious as Link turned around and headed for the bokoblin on the tower. The angry bokoblin jumped down, pointing an arrow right at Link's face as he ran towards him. Ganondorf rushed to help, but Link was too fast. Link ducked his head at the very last second, before barreling himself into the bokoblin.

The bokoblin let out a shriek as he fell. the bokoblin tried to shoot at Link as they fought each other. Ganondorf slowed down as he got closer. 'He really is amazing.' He thought.

Out of his peripheral vision, Ganondorf saw another red bokoblin who was hiding in the bushes, rush out and go straight for Link, who was still struggling with the first bokoblin. 

"Watch out!" Ganondorf yelled, springing forward and slamming a fist into the surprised bokoblin. Just as Link killed his enemy; Ganondorf had knocked out his, and collided into Link.

"Ahh!" Link yelled as both sprawled on the ground. "Ughh.. Sorry Link, I don't really fight much." Ganondorf groaned, using his hands to lift himself up slightly. He blinked in shock.

Ganondorf had fallen onto Link, and Link was pinned underneath him with a rather breathless, seductive look. "I-it's alright, I can teach you." Link laughed, looking up at the older man. Ganondorf felt his cheeks grow pink as he tried to laugh it off. Link shuffled a bit underneath him; his hip sliding against Ganondorf's inner thighs. Ganondorf let out a small groan.

"You alright?" Link inquired, puzzled. Ganondorf blushed and quickly sat up and moved off of Link. "Ahem, yes I am fine. Sorry about that." Link just laughed. "Don't worry about it. I had alot of fun. It has been a while since I came across some monsters to fight."

Ganondorf glanced at him. "You certainly did look like you were having fun." Link nodded in agreement. "It is so... thrilling! I can never put it into words, I just feel, well free." Link messed with his pony-tail as he talked.

Both got up and dusted themselves off; the awkward moment behind them. Link grabbed the bow the bokoblin had used, as well as a handful of arrows. "Just in case." Link said when Ganondorf raised an eyebrow. "Do you know how to shoot?" he asked.

Link shook his head. "My dad tried teaching me when i was younger, but i could never grasp it. I always just go hunting by sneaking around in the grass." 

Ganondorf laughed. "Understandable. I know how to shoot, so i can take that. Perhaps i can show you how to use one sometime." Link handed the bow and the arrows to Ganondorf, and nodded, ducking his head. "I would like that." He said in a hushed tone. Ganondorf felt his skin heat up but quickly shook it off.

Link whistled once and Epona came running right up to him. Ganondorf on the other hand had to walk all the way up to his steed. "We will work on training you to come to me later." Ganondorf spoke; messing with Mael's mane.

Link rode up to Ganondorf and smiled. "So how come you don't fight alot? From what i know, the gerudos are well trained in combat." Ganondorf nodded as the two set off to continue their journey.

"They are. But only women are allowed to train, I was never allowed to join in." 

Link frowned. "Really? They let you stay for so long but they had so many restrictions on you. Why didn't you leave sooner?"

Ganondorf pressed a figure to his temple. "I stayed for my mom. Since my dad died, she was very overprotective. I am sure if Urbosa could have; she would have sent me away a long time ago. She pitied my mother, and I wasn't going to just leave her unless I was forced to."

Link gave him a soft smile. "You really love her don't you?" Ganondorf blushed and cleared his throat. "Well.. Family is always important."

Link nodded. "I love my dad, but I just wanted to do what I want; he wouldn't have it. So here I am!" Link laughed lightly. Ganondorf looked the boy over. "I am sure he loves you very much." Link rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Yeahh I know."

The two talked for a bit longer as they rode, before night fell and they were forced to set up camp. "I am sorry I only have two blankets. It is suppose to get really chilly tonight too..." Link apologized. Ganondorf shook a hand at him. "Don' worry about it, i may not be used to it but i am sure i will be fine."

"Or.. we could share the blankets.." Link mumbled slightly to himself. "Share? As in, sleep together?" Ganondorf asked. Link jumped and blushed. "W-well it's going to get cold, and you don't like the cold. I figured it might be easier if we shared them, plus our body heat... well it would warm us both up really fast." Link's face was an adorable cherry red, making Ganondorf chuckle.

"You do have a point." 

Link perked up and smiled. "We have a long ride in the morning, let's head to bed soon." Ganondorf agreed. Link set up a small campfire while Ganondorf went to hunt with his new weapon. After a few minutes of searching in the nearby woods, Ganondorf spotted a boar. He felt his body heat up for a moment; remembering that his mother said his father died against a giant boar.

Ganondorf slid an arrow into place, feeling the weight as he pulled his arm back. He hadn't held a bow in years; gerudo women were always more of close ranged fighters than long ranged.

....

"I caught your son trying to get close to my daughter!" a gerudo woman shouted, dragging a small 7 year old Ganondorf towards his mother. "You know he has no friends in this town. I am sure he was only looking to have some fun." Ganondorf's mother said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"I don't want this disgusting voe around my girl!" The lady shouted, shoving Ganondorf towards his mother. She caught him in her arms and lowered her head. "I apologize, it will not happen again." The lady scoffed. "The only reason you and your despicable son are still allowed in this town is because Urbosa feels bad for you, i mean your husband DID die." The gerudo snickered before storming off.

"Mommy.. why can't I play with the other children?" Ganondorf sniffed, his arms covered in scratches and tears flowing in his eyes. "Ohh my little one, I am so sorry." His mother cooed, hugging him tightly. She picked Ganondorf up and brought him inside their small home.

"I just wanted to p-play." Ganondorf sniffed, rubbing at his eyes. "I know hun, i know. I really wish i could take you somewhere more welcoming of boys. I just.." His mother paused, and then shook her head. "No.. it isn't anything you need to worry about." 

She turned to gather a wet rag to wipe at his arms. "Now my little honey bear, when i am done cleaning you up, how about we have some of your favorite fruit; Wildberries!"

Ganondorf shrieked in excitement; his tears forgotten. "Wildberries! How did you get some?" Ganondorf's mom laughed. "I would move the world over to get you what you love." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I also have another surprise for you." Ganondorf gaped at his mom, his eyes glowing.

"Oohh what is it mommy? what is it!" She laughed and held up a finger. "One second! and close your eyes and hold out your hands!" Ganondorf complied quickly, his eyes shut tight and his hands stretched out in front of him as far as he could.

After about a minute, Ganondorf felt some weight in his arms. "OK! Open your eyes!" His mother said. Ganondorf's eyes shot upon as he looked down. A simple wooden bow with a few red painted arrows lay in his arms.

"A BOW AND ARROWS!!!!" Ganondorf yelled, shaking his little legs happily. His mother giggled. "Before your father left, he made that for you. He wanted you to be skilled at the bow like he was."

Ganondorf pumped his fists in excitement as he started to run outside. "I am gonna go play with them!" His mother quickly grabbed his collar and stilled him. "No, no my boy. If you go out there, they may take those away. At night, we will go out of town and I will show you a special place your daddy liked to practice, OK?" Ganondorf thought for a moment before flashing his mom a giant grin.

"Sounds great!"

......

Ganondorf let out a small sigh as he recalled a precious memory. 'I definitely need to find a way to visit her soon.' He thought. He took a deep breath as he steadied his arm. Holding the bow felt like second nature to him as he exhaled and released the arrow.

The arrow flashed in his vision for a split second, before planting itself right in the center of the boar's head. The boar let out a groan before falling to the ground. Ganondorf walked up to the boar, flexing his fingers before bending down and flipping the boar onto his back. Holding the arms and legs, Ganondorf made his way back to the camp.

Link smiled warmly at Ganondorf as he rolled the boar off his shoulders and onto the ground. "Woah, you got that boar with just a bow and arrow?" Link gasped. Ganondorf chuckled. "Sure did."

"That is amazing! You definitely have to teach me now." Link grinned. Ganondorf smiled before working on cutting the boar.

Before long both had a delicious meal of meat and fruit, before settling down to sleep. Link was already curled up in the blankets while Ganondorf slipped in. Link shivered slightly. "Sorry about that, the cold must have gotten in." Ganondorf apologized, wrapping the blanket's end tightly around his side. "It's OK! You are really warm." Link hummed, moving his back slightly towards Ganondorf. Ganondorf blushed before closing his eyes. "G-goodnight Link."

Link hummed again, his back still turned towards Ganondorf. "Goodnight Ganondorf."

Ganondorf struggled to sleep, the closeness of the boy was too much for his heart.

'This is going to be a long night...'


	4. A Fated Sword

"Ughhh..." Ganondorf groaned; the morning light hitting his eyes. Link and Ganondorf had been together for almost a week now. They were less than a day away from The Lost Woods; and Ganondorf had slowly gotten more comfortable sharing the blanket's with Link. He rubbed his eyes and started to sit up, before finding himself being held down. Ganondorf looked down and blushed.

Link, still asleep, had his arms wrapped tightly around Ganondorf's waist as he nuzzled his face against Ganondorf's side. He looked so peaceful, Ganondorf could only smile. The warmth Link gave off made Ganondorf feel sleepy all over again. 

"It is becoming really hard not to like you.." Ganondorf mumbled, reaching down to stroke Link's hair. It. Was. So. Soft. Ganondorf couldn't help but nestle his hand in the golden mess. Ganondorf sighed in content, the life he had with his mother; while sheltered, never made him happy. Being alone with Link for the past few days as they made their journey across Hyrule, had warmed his heart. He enjoyed every second with the younger male; and each day he felt more and more in love.

Link was always so cheerful, so optimistic, even when fighting monsters. He was always excited to go exploring, often leaving Ganondorf to search a cave or forest before he could protest. Ganondorf loved that side of him; always curious, a never ending adrenaline rush with him.

After a few more minutes of petting Link, Ganondorf slipped Link's arms off from around him, and got up. He cracked his neck before going and putting his light armor on. Both slept in just their under shirts and pants; finding it more comfortable than with all their armor on.

The chilly morning air made Ganondorf shiver like crazy. He groaned and looked around for his bow and arrows. He turned to glance at Link, who had buried his body under the blankets so only a small puff of his blonde hair was sticking out. Ganondorf smiled before turning to go hunt for food.

The boys still had some boar meat left over, but Ganondorf decided it would be best to collect some more so they, or mostly he, wouldn't have to go out every night.

Ganondorf entered a small forest and instantly spotted a beautiful doe. After silencing his breath and focusing on her, he released an arrow and the doe dropped in a second. As he walked towards her, he noticed some red spotted mushrooms, and decided to collect a few.

Before long, Ganondorf's pockets were full of berries and mushrooms as he carried the doe back to their camp. Link was already up and dressed; packing the blankets back into Epona's side saddle. He turned and greeted Ganondorf with a large smile. "Good morning!" He chirped. Ganondorf's heart leapt as he smiled widely back. "Good morning Link."

"How did you sleep?" Link asked, walking towards him to help with the doe. "I slept OK, well at least for sleeping on the ground." Link chuckled. "I admit it isn't that comfy. I have some Rupees so if you'd like, we can stop somewhere tonight and get some beds."

Ganondorf rubbed the back of his neck. "I couldn't ask you to do that. I am fine with the ground. In any case, I will find a way to get rupees myself so i can pay too." Link worked on dicing up the doe so they could wrap the pieces up and stash them away. "I don't mind, you are my friend!" He smiled up and Ganondorf warmly. Ganondorf smiled back, but his heart hurt.

Ganondorf turned to shove the mushrooms and berries he got in Mael's saddle bags. The two worked in silence as they finished packing away their food and their camp, before getting on their horses and making their way towards their goal.

They met a few travelers along the way; most made small talk with Link, but everyone had avoided making eye contact with Ganondorf.

"Am I really that intimidating?" Ganondorf asked Link after the 15th time he had been ignored. Link laughed. "Well i suppose it comes down to how much larger you and Mael are than all of us."

Ganondorf looked thoughtful. "Well.. you weren't scared of me. I mean hell, you let me stay with you on the same night we met. I could have been a murderer." He gave Link a pointed look. Link laughed louder, tilting his head slightly. "True.. but i just knew you were a trustworthy guy. I can't explain how, but i knew." He smiled at Ganondorf. 'You are killing me.' Ganondorf thought. That smile, goddess that dazzling smile. 

"Well I do appreciate you taking me in. I don't know what i would have done. Hyrule night air is much colder than the air in the desert. And even when it did get pretty cold, Gerudo town would have giant fires built in every corner that was available."

Link looked surprised. "Really? I mean there isn't much worry for forest fires there, but still. Where did you get all the wood?" The two continued to travel at a peaceful walk, and Ganondorf enjoyed every second.

"We had a vendor who would come by once or twice a week to deliver large bulks of wood or other goods we needed. Urbosa had workers that would even go out to collect things we would need in case the vendor didn't bring enough."

"How did the Gerudo's pay for all of that? I can't imagine how much stock you would go through. I hear Gerudo's can eat quite a bit." Ganondorf chuckled at this. "We are known for eating almost, if not more, than the Gorons. As for paying, i am not sure, but i assume Urbosa has her ways."

Link nodded in agreement. Ganondorf looked ahead towards the horizon. "At the very least, they have one less mouth to feed." Link blinked and looked down. "I am sure they miss you."

Ganondorf sighed. "I appreciate the kind words, but i know that only my mom is the one who misses me. The Gerudos are celebrating my departure i am sure." Link's head shot up as he glared at Ganondorf. "I refuse to believe that! You are an amazing guy!" 

Ganondorf ducked his head, blushing. "I appreciate the kind words. It is the first time i have received any from anyone other than my mother." 

Link smiled, walking Epona closer to reach out and tough Ganondorf's hand softly. Ganondorf jumped slightly, looking at Link. Link smiled brightly. "I am glad i got to meet you." He said. Ganondorf nodded in agreement, coughing awkwardly as he moved his hand out from underneath Link's. 'Goddess, why do you do this to me?' Ganondorf cussed to himself. He wanted to hug and kiss Link all over; the urge was becoming too great.

The two continued to chat and before long, they arrived at the entrance of the Lost Woods. The heavy fog making it impossible to see anything. The two left their horses as they made their way in. "How are we suppose to find our way through this?" Ganondorf inquired. Link looked thoughtful, before noticing a nearby lantern.

"There!" Link said, running towards it. Ganondorf quickly followed. Laughter echoed throughout the forest, along with odd sounding bells. Ganondorf was right on Link's heels as they made their way up to a lantern. The fire glowed brightly against the fog.

"I think we need to follow these." Link said, turning to point at another lantern nearby. Ganondorf nodded. "Let's stay close so we don't get lost."

Link looked at Ganondorf for a moment, before stepping forward and sliding his small hand into Ganondorf's large one. Ganondorf jumped, his cheeks tinted with red; hoping the fog covered it. Link smiled. "This way we won't lose each other."

Ganondorf nodded. It made the most sense, but Hylia, was this boy warm. His small hand sent warmth pooling all over Ganondorf's body. He felt so embarrassed, but at the same time, unbelievably happy. 

'Knock it off! He is a friend!' Ganondorf scolded himself as the two made their way to the next lantern. Link continued to keep hold of Ganondorf's hand until they came up to a giant tree with a lantern on each side. 

"Hmm.." Link looked around, before releasing his hold on Ganondorf and bending down to pick up a torch. "Let's use this. I don't see any more lanterns." He moved the torch over to one of the lanterns to light it, before returning to Ganondorf. 

"Here, let me." Ganondorf spoke, reaching to take the torch from Link. Link handed it over before watching it curiously. "I think the direction the flame is blowing towards is the way we should go."

"You think so?"

"Positive. Let's give it a try!" Link cheered. "I am super excited to see the Master Sword!" Ganondorf smiled. "You really think it is here?"

"Yes!"

Ganondorf laughed, before raising the torch a little higher in the air to watch its direction. After they both determined which way to head, Ganondorf became a bit more daring as he reached over to intertwine their fingers together. Link immediately looked up at him and smiled; letting Ganondorf lead the way as they followed the flames.

Being alone in the middle of the woods with only a few animals darting around made Ganondorf feel happy. Granted they had been alone since the moment they met, but still. The woods shrouded them away from society, and Ganondorf loved every moment of it. They chatted a bit as they walked, stopping every few feet to determine the flame's direction.

"I have a question for you." Link spoke after a moment of silence. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow. "Go for it."

"Can I call you Gan?"

Ganondorf stared at him for a moment before laughing. "You never cease to surprise me... OK, why do you want to call me that?" Link shrugged. "Well I like to give people i know little nicknames. Though I am not that creative. I was just wondering, it is fine if you say no." He smiled, though Ganondorf could tell Link would be upset if he said no.

Ganondorf let go of Link's hand to reach up and ruffle his hair. Link blushed and ducked his head. "It is certainly better than Honey Bear. So i am fine with it." He said. Link perked up, his eyes sparkling. "Really?"

Ganondorf laughed. "Of course." Link smiled, reaching up to take Ganondorf's hand in his own again as they continued their journey. Link's need for skinship made Ganondorf's heart flutter every time. He knew that Link said it was to make sure they wouldn't lose each other, but after all this time together, he knew that would have been impossible.

Link wanted to hold his hand, and that made his heart bound.

"So, did you ever give Princess Zelda a nickname?" He asked, watching the flames of the torch. Link chuckled. "I did. Two names actually. Zelly is one; which she was fine with. Zel-Zel was another. She would always smack me upside the head anytime i used that one."

Ganondorf snorted. "I would too if i was given that nickname."

Link smirked. "Should i call you Gan-Gan then?"

"Please don't."

Link held his stomach with his free hand as he laughed hard. Ganondorf was practically dragging the smaller boy as they continued forward.

"Aahh...haha... S-so you would hate that more than Honey Bear?" Link choked out, wiping tears from his eyes.

Ganondorf looked thoughtful, a playful smile on his lips. "I would say those two are a tie."

Link giggled. "Fair enough. Oh!" Link suddenly lit up, they had made their way to a very large hollowed tree-stump. "I.. I think this is the entrance!" Link gasped, excited. He immediately let go of Ganondorf's hand and rushed through. Ganondorf missed the contact immediately. He blew out the torch and followed suit.

Ganondorf winced as a bright light hit his eyes; blinking a few times. As his eyes focused, he took in his surroundings. The Korok Forest was stunning. Little tree-like beings, known as Koroks, were everywhere. There were so many gorgeous flowers; and all of them followed a small path that lead towards the very sword Link was swooning over. 

Link was crouched down in front of the sword, taking in its every detailed. Ganondorf chuckled, walking up the path and stepping onto the platform.

"So that is the Master sword?" Ganondorf asked. Link nodded. "I am so happy to be able to see it with my own eyes!" Link ran his slim fingers along the handle. Ganondorf crouched next to Link as he studied it. 

"I read so much about this legendary sword when i was younger. I always wanted to come here with my dad, but he was always too busy and not interested in anything outside of the Castle."

Ganondorf reached out to touch Link's shoulder lightly. Link jumped and looked at him. "I'm sorry, but I'm glad you didn't have to come here alone." Link blushed lightly, and nodded. "Me too, thank you for coming with me Gan." He smiled cheerfully, and Ganondorf felt his heart leap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated! It helps motivate me! <3


	5. A Fated Kiss

"So what do you want to do now?" Link asked. 

The two had enjoyed a few days of relaxation in the Korok Forest. The Koroks had plenty of berries and an assortment of mushrooms that the two could munch on. Link had his legs crossed with a short and fat Korok sleeping in his lap.

Ganondorf grunted as he tried to coax a Korok to let go of his hair. "Well I still want to travel more around Hyrule. Is there anywhere you still want to go?"

Link looked thoughtful, petting the little Korok in his lap absentmindedly. "I always wanted to go see the Goron City, but we would have to purchase their protective gear so we don't burn alive." Ganondorf chuckled. "Well I am up for it if you are." Link's eyes sparkled as he smiled at Ganondorf. "Sounds like a plan. OH!" Link suddenly shouted; startling the little Korok he was petting.

He blushed sheepishly as Ganondorf tilted his head. "What is it?"

Link ducked his head, soothing the upset Korok. "Well.. you promised you would show me how to use a bow and arrows. I thought it would be fun if we did that."

Ganondorf chuckled. "I did promise that, and i would love to. When?"

"Right now?"

"Sounds good to me."

Link lit up, gently setting the Korok down before standing up and stretching his arms.

Ganondorf had finally managed to remove the Korok that had attached itself to him as he stood up. The two waved goodbye to the little creatures before whistling for their horses.

The horses had been iffy about entering the Lost Woods at first, but once they were able to show their horses that it wasn't terrifying, Epona and Mael had followed them into the Korok Forest.

Epona was the first to arrive, nuzzling her owner's cheek. Link giggled and Ganondorf smiled. He turned to watch for Maelstrom and burst into laughter.

"W-what is it?" Link asked, jumping slightly. Ganondorf was laughing so hard, he could only point, to which Link followed his finger and started laughing himself.

Maelstrom, being the giant horse beast that he was, was looking down and carefully stepping over and around the little Koroks. He would lift one hoof, and then look around for a moment before slowly placing it on the ground.

At one point he had stepped on a twig, and he shot his leg up in terror as he twisted his hoof to look at the bottom; certain he had just murdered a little woodland creature. His careful stepping and cautious attitude for such a giant and somewhat intimidating creature was comical. By the time he had reached his owner and his favorite mare, Ganondorf and Link were both on the ground, howling with laughter.

Maelstrom lowered his head to Ganondorf's face, and snorted; showing his displeasure. Ganondorf sat up and patted his head. "I love you, ya big softy."

Link stood up and smiled at the duo. "Just like his owner..." Ganondorf turned and saw Link blush before he turned to pay more attention to Epona. Ganondorf just wanted to embrace the boy so badly, it hurt. 

After strapping the horses into their rein and saddles, the two lead them out of the Lost Woods and back into the open. Ganondorf felt content being in their own little world, so being back out in the world, back into reality, sucked.

The two brought their horses with them into the wooded area outside of the Lost Woods, before letting them go to explore and snack on grass. Light shined through the leaves of the trees as Ganondorf walked over to Link with his bow and a few arrows in hand. Link smiled eagerly as he placed his hands lightly on the bow, over Ganondorf's large one. Ganondorf blushed and looked at the smaller boy. Link smiled up at him happily. 

"Thank you for taking the time to show me." He said. Ganondorf's breath sharpened. 'Anything for you.' He thought briefly before just nodding and releasing the bow. Link hoisted the bow up, pointing towards a tree. He used a tight fist as he pulled the string back.

"Like this?" Link asked. Ganondorf chuckled. "Don't hold it so tightly, only use your first 3 fingers. Here." Ganondorf took the bow from Link and positioned himself as he instructed Link.

"You use your dominant hand to hold to bow. Don't hold it tightly either, let them rest against the handle." Ganondorf pulled back the string as he pointed away from Link. "Use the first three of your fingers to hold the string back. The arrow's end will be between two of your fingers. The middle and ring finger should be below the arrow."

He glanced over at Link and coughed awkwardly. Link's eyes were shining as he watched Ganondorf's every movement, and nodded vigorously at each instruction. 

"A-Anyway, you got all that?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yes!" Link said, clapping his hands together. Ganondorf handed Link the bow, and Link was quick to position it again. "Ah, loose, right." Link chuckled to himself after holding the bow tightly again.

"How is this Gan?" He asked, tilting his head towards Ganondorf. Ganondorf circled around him slowly, a hand under his chin as he pretended to be looking at something exotic. Link giggled.

"Welllll, everything looks good, except," Ganondorf went behind Link, deciding to use this moment of having to touch Link as much as possible, as he glided his hand under Link's elbow. 

"Raise your elbow up more, you want to have as much control over the arrow as possible." Ganondorf spoke, leaning close enough for his breath to tickle Link's neck. Link shivered, something that did not go unnoticed by Ganondorf.

"R-Right." Link stuttered slightly, raising his elbow as Ganondorf guided him; a blush on his cheeks.

"You have good posture, everything looks great." Ganondorf said softly, smiling. Link turned his head to look at Ganondorf as he smiled. "Thanks Gan!"

Ganondorf laughed. "Now go for it. Try hitting that apple over there." Ganondorf pointed over Link's shoulder at an apple roughly 20 feet away.

Link took a deep breath as he pointed at it, lining himself up before releasing the arrow. The arrow struck the bottom of the apple before lodging itself into the tree.

"Gah! So close." Link groaned. Ganondorf patted his shoulders. "Let's try again."

Link plucked another arrow and got it ready. As he did, Ganondorf slid both of his hands over Link's, helping him point the arrow.

Link's breath had sharpened. "Easy. Relax and release." Ganondorf said. Link nodded. After a moment of silence between the two, Link released the arrow, and gasped as the arrow went straight through the middle of the apple, knocking it off the branch and onto the ground.

"Yes! I did it! Well, we did it." Link jumped excitedly before turning to Ganondorf. "Thank you so much for teaching me Ganondorf." Link said. He smiled warmly at Ganondorf. Ganondorf smiled back, and Link blushed, looking a t the ground. Ganondorf's face heated up. Link was just too cute for words.

Ganondorf took a step forward and Link's head shot up. He looked up curiously at Ganondorf. "Oh right, your bow." Link moved his hands to give back the bow, but Ganondorf shook his head. He reached down, pushing Link's hands and the bow down as he closed the gap.

'It's now or never,' Ganondorf thought as the look of realization crossed Link's face. Ganondorf ducked down and pressed his lips gently against Link's.

The boy jumped, but did not retreat. The sound of the bow falling onto the soft grass echoed in Ganondorf's mind, but that was the last thing he was going to think about now.

And by the Goddess Hylia, those lips were the softest things Ganondorf had ever touched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About freakin time lol
> 
> Phew, took me a while to update this one! It isn't as popular as my Voltron fanfic is at this moment, so the motivation is kind of out the window.
> 
> Anyway hope you like! Please comment, it helps motivate me and show people actually like this story!
> 
> Also, we all know Link isn't that gullible, he knows what's up :3


	6. A Fated Bond

One second, Ganondorf was in heaven, and the next he was being shoved away and nearly stumbling into a tree. His eyes locked onto Link's, and the look of betrayal made his heart twist.

"G-Ganondorf..?" Link started, he held a tentative finger to his lips. Ganondorf couldn't believe what he had done. It seemed like the perfect moment, but he didn't even know if Link liked him that way! He was battling with his own feelings and trying to make sense of them. He was suppose to like women! How had it gotten so twisted?

"Link.. I'm sorry... I.. I don't know what came over me."

Link stood silent, a blush formed on his cheeks as he looked to the ground. The two remained quiet for some time, before Mael and Epona wandered over, curious. Mael bumped into Ganondorf and he absentmindedly started petting the big beast. He watched Link and saw Link twitch when Epona nuzzled his face. His eyes shifted towards the saddle, and in a swift movement had jumped onto Epona.

"Link! Wait!" Ganondorf jumped forward, he had to explain himself! 'Link is going to run.. run.. get away from me.. no! I have to make this right! Please!'

Link tried to turn Epona around but Ganondorf's booming voice had her holding still. Link gritted his teeth, a few tears forming at his eyes. Ganondorf had his hands holding the reins as he moved closer. "Link, please..."

Link's eyes turned to his, the tears slipping down his cheeks. "Did... did it mean anything?" Link asked, his voice shaking. Ganondorf felt his own body crumble, Link was hurt.

"Of course it did.. I could never lie and say it didn't... Link, I... please come down, let me explain myself."

Link slowly slid off the saddle, and Ganondorf took one of his hands into his own. "Link, I... I like you a lot, more than I should. I grew up around women most of my life, they would bully and belittle me to the point I thought nothing but bad thoughts about them... I came into the open world to start a new life, and right from the beginning, I met you and felt my life had more meaning. I should have confessed properly, instead of just... just kissing you like that... but you have to understand, I have no experience whatsoever in the love department. I just went with my gut, but I never asked you if you thought of me as anything more than a friend... so.. Link I like you, but if you only see me as a friend, then I will gladly be just friends with you. Either way, I will enjoy our time together."

The two had moved to sit down on the grass, but Ganondorf had not released his hold on Link's hand, nor had Link tried to remove it. Link sat thoughtful for a moment, using his other hand to wipe at the slowly drying tears. "I.. I thought you were teasing me.." He started.

"No, never!" Ganondorf said quickly. "I would never tease you, I care about you a lot."

Link glanced at Ganondorf but kept his eyes firmly on the grass under them. "I... we have both gone through a lot. I had a lot of expectations as the son of a royal guard. My whole life was planned out, I was suppose to be a royal guard to the princess, and people even spoke of marriage."

Ganondorf was surprised, but Link continued.

"Zelda and I were against it, neither of us feel that way towards each other, plus she has someone else she likes.. All the pressure got to me and I decided to run... most of my travels were spent alone. Then, that one night when I met you, I felt like light had been brought back into my life. I was wandering around like a bokoblin, I had no real goal, I just wanted to be away from the expectations that bound me... but with you, I felt happy. I enjoyed the time we spent together and I saw the world differently, it felt like I had a reason for being, well alive."

Ganondorf started to speak, but Link squeezed his hand and silenced him. "I like you too Gan, I like you a lot. I have never felt this way with anyone. We haven't known each other for long, but we share the same pain and it makes me happy having someone I could rely on. When you kissed me.. I thought you found out my feelings and was messing with me.. but now that I know you weren't..."

Link's eyes locked onto Ganondorf's, and Link had a shy smile sliding along his lips. "I am very happy."

Ganondorf felt his heart squeeze once more, but all the relief washed over him. He should have just confessed in the beginning, without giving reason to this short and unnecessary issue. Ganondorf shifted closer, pulling Link against him into a hug. Link's face heated up and he wrapped his arms tentatively around Ganondorf's neck.

Link buried his face into Ganondorf's neck, inhaling deeply the warming and sweet oak scent that enveloped his body. Ganondorf felt a blush rise on to his own cheeks. He couldn't believe Link had accepted him, flaws and all. Ganondorf leaned back, smiling at the smaller boy before pressing another kiss onto his lips. Link kissed back willingly, and the two stayed together in each other's arms, snuggling and happy.

What Ganondorf found adorable was when Link blushed, the tips of his pointy Hylian ears would be tint with red as well. It was too cute, Ganondorf couldn't get enough of this smaller boy. Part of him wanted to just push Link down and make love to him, but the other part knew it was far too soon for that. 'I need to control these male urges.' Ganondorf thought. He couldn't imagine the younger male was ready to have sex the same as he was.

The two eventually got up from their occasional soft kisses and cuddling, and hopped onto their horses. Link kept shyly glancing at Ganondorf, which only made his heart race. He really wanted to hold Link. He shook the thoughts out of his head. "So, ahem, where to?" Ganondorf asked slowly. Link turned to awkwardly pull out a map from a side saddle. "Well I wanted to go to where the Gorons live, up on the mountain near the volcano. We can stop by the stables on the way, to see if they have any fire-proof armor."

Ganondorf nodded. "Sounds like a plan." The two set out, occasionally making small talk but mostly staying silent and with their own thoughts. Ganondorf was busy mulling over his sudden sexual urges, trying to calm them down and take things slow. Link on the other hand, was still embarrassed over the sudden kiss, and every once and a while his fingers slid along his lips as the memory of the many kisses they had recently shared came to mind.

Hours had passed to the point the sun had set and it was time to set up camp and get some rest. The duo had found a nice open area near the road and as Ganondorf set up a nice fire, Link laid down the blankets. They were only a few hours away from the mountains, and they could already feel the heat hitting their faces. The two were suddenly nervous, they had slept close together before, but now that their feelings had been laid bare to each other, it was a totally different issue.

The two cooked some meat over the fire and ate, Ganondorf tried to break the silence. "So, you excited to meet the.. uh, what are they called?" Link smiled. "Gorons, they are a pretty cool species, I have seen a few enter the Castle when being granted accesses to speak to the king and queen. They are really strong, and love lava and rocks."

Ganondorf chuckled. "Sounds like quite the group." Link nodded. "They are really amazing, they can even take baths in the lava, and it doesn't hurt them at all."

Ganondorf was impressed. Here he thought the Gerudos were tough when it came to heat, but that was nothing compared to swimming in lava. Ganondorf finished his food and turned to say something, but noticed Link's eyes were drooping. He smiled. "Let's go to bed Link." Ganondorf spoke quietly. Link's eyes shot open and he stood up. "R-right.." He muttered, flustered.

Ganondorf put out the fire as Link slowly took off his armor. He had just slid his shirt off, leaving him in his pants, when Ganondorf looked up. The two made eye contact and Link blushed, turning his body away. Ganondorf was blushing too, but he stood up, rubbing the back of his head.

Ganondorf walked over to Link and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's frame. "This is ridiculous.. we shouldn't be this nervous. We are just sleeping, please just relax." He spoke softly. Link shivered slightly in his arms, before looking up and meeting Ganondorf's eyes. "I know Gan.. it's just weird now that we know each other's feelings."

Ganondorf nodded, moving away to remove some of his armor as well. "I understand, I feel nervous too, but honestly we both know there is nothing to be nervous about. I won't jump you or anything." Ganondorf laughed. Link's eyes lit up and he blushed even harder, the red tints on his ears showing up clearly in the night. "I..I know.. I trust you Gan." Link whispered, before sinking down to slip under a thin blanket.

The night was warm, so there was no need for a ton of blankets like before. Ganondorf was now shirtless as well, and move in beside Link. Link's body stiffened, and Ganondorf smiled softly. He already knew in his heart that he had fallen for this boy, and hard. Ganondorf wrapped his arms around Link's waist, pulling him closer.

"Goodnight Link." Ganondorf whispered against his ear. Link shivered again, but moved himself closer against Ganondorf.

"Goodnight Gan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good god how long has it been since i updated this? I am so sorry you guys! There wasn't a ton of interest in this story, so when my other fanfic: My Kitten, got insanely popular, i started focusing more on that and forgot about this story! I apologize for those who actually do enjoy this one! I am trying to gain the motivation to keep writing this one, but most of my attention is still focused on My Kitten, so i am doing my best! Thank you for being patient and hopefully i can get a few more chapters out before i lose focus again!
> 
> Comment my lovelies!


End file.
